


I Know that Goodbye Means Nothing at All

by skarlatha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group March 2016 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally happens, it's raining. Daryl comes back from a run and Rick is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know that Goodbye Means Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" because... no reason. I mean it's not like I'm suddenly obsessed with Adam Levine or anything. Of course not.

Something shifts in the rain, sheets of water pouring over Daryl’s bare arms and dripping from his messy beard, and Daryl’s mouth curves up in a smile at the sight of Rick standing in the prison yard, white t-shirt clean for once and clinging to hard muscles he’d never been able to build up in the world before its end, and Rick knows that he feels it too. It’s different now. There’s no pretense, no reason to hide, no reason to pretend anymore. There’s only now, and the way their bodies pull toward each other like a compass pointing north.

The sky is dark with stormclouds and twilight and Rick knows, he _knows_ that they shouldn’t, that someone will see, that they haven’t even _talked_ about this before much less actually taken that last step forward into action, and there’s really no reason that it’s happening now and not yesterday, not last week, not six months from now. Daryl hasn’t been gone for a particularly long time, neither of them has almost died in days, there’s no adrenaline pumping through their veins and Rick’s not even feeling especially romantic today.

There’s no talking now either as their eyes meet under the low, rolling thunder of a Georgia summer storm. Daryl’s gaze slides downward over Rick’s body, and that’s all they need. There’s no hesitation. Daryl just walks into Rick’s arms and then they’re kissing, hot mouths searching for each other in the storm, Rick’s hands sliding over Daryl’s slick skin and Daryl’s thumbs hooked in Rick’s gun belt. It’s cosmic, perfect, delirious, as close to destiny as Rick can imagine.

They don’t make it inside, but they do pull each other out of sight, Daryl’s back pressed against the cool wet brick of the building while Rick takes him apart, dragging his lips over Daryl’s arched neck and letting his hands slide into the back of Daryl’s jeans to cup his perfect ass, tugging his hips forward against Rick’s cock even as his shoulders are pressed harder into the wall.

Rick tightens his fingers in Daryl’s flesh and _pulls_ , and Daryl gives a little jump and wraps his legs around Rick’s waist, letting the prison wall support some of his weight while Rick holds up the rest, and this would be better if there was time, fingers wrapped around Daryl’s cock while Rick’s finds its home deep inside the archer.

But there’s no time, not with how Daryl’s body feels pressed against him, damp and hot in the storm, and Rick starts to thrust, cursing the fabric between them even as he presses Daryl into the wall, as Daryl throws his head back and moans like he’s actually being fucked.

It’s not how a first time should be. Rick’s rhythm is unforgiving, and Daryl’s keening like a whore even though someone could hear. There’s no pretty hesitation, no careful and deliberate exploration, just Rick and Daryl and the lightning overhead.

It’s over as fast as it started, Daryl shuddering in Rick’s arms as Rick comes too, lips lying against lips without kissing, just sharing the same shivering breaths between them.

“Welcome home,” Rick breathes, and Daryl laughs softly as he’s lowered to his feet, jeans damp with more than rain.

“You too,” Daryl says, pulling Rick in for another kiss.


End file.
